Moment For Goodbye
by Angel Love1
Summary: Serena is hit by a car...and now the senshi have to deal with the fact that she is dying.


Moment For Goodbye  
By Angel Love  
  
Author's Notes: Major angst! If you cry easily then this will more than likely make you cry. This is set after the stars series. Serena is the last year in high school.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Sailor Moon, but I do own the story...it came from my warped little brain.  
  
  
Serena was running late. She knew that Darien was waiting for her at the park. She only had one more street to cross. She saw him at the edge of the park. She was so excited to see him that she wasn't watching where she was going, which usually got her in trouble, just as it did on this day.   
  
Darien looked up in time to see the car hit her. Fear shot threw him as he ran out in the middle of the street. He reached her broken body to see that she was unconscious. Her breathing was weak and her pulse was weaker.  
  
Darien turned in horror to the driver, who sat there stunned silence staring at the body of the teenager.  
  
Suddenly, Darien felt a presence beside him.   
  
"Darien, I just called 911," Amara said as she and Michelle looked in fear at their fallen princess.  
  
"Serena! Serena, wake up please!" Darien shouted desperatly to his love.  
  
The ambulance came and the paramedics told Darien to move away. Amara had to physically pull him back so they could help Serena as best they could.  
  
"I called the Senshi. They are meeting us at the hospital," Michelle whispered.  
  
"Then let's go. Darien, I'll give you a ride," Amara put a hand on the distraught prince's shoulder, turning him towards the car.  
  
Trista~  
I feel something wrong in the time line. Something dreadfully wrong. I feel pain. But who's pain? Oh, God, No! The Princess! I have to get there.  
  
Serena~  
I'm tired. I want to rest. But I think there is something I must do. What am I forgetting?  
  
Darien~  
She has to live. I should have saved her. I was supposed to protect her. Trista came. That can't be good. I don't like the look on her face. Oh, God! Serena don't leave me! I need you! Please...  
  
Serena~  
Someone is calling me. But I'm so tired.  
  
Trista~  
I watch as the prince paces the room waiting for news. I don't know what to say. I can feel her slipping away. I'm sure he can feel it as well. His link with her is much better than anyone else's. How do I fix this? This wasn't supposed to happen. She was never supposed to die. But she isn't dead yet. I can only hope that she holds on. I have to keep hold of my hope. Please, Serena, hold on. I need you.  
  
Serena~  
I want to go home, Mom. I can almost see her. But someone else is calling me. Who is calling to me so desperatly?  
  
Darien~  
I can feel her pain. I don't want her to leave me. I can't live without her. Please, Serena stay with me. I don't want to go on without you. Please don't make me go on without you...  
  
Mina~  
I can sense her pain. I could never sense her pain before. Does that mean she is leaving us? Please, no! Serena! Stay here! You are my best friend. We are supposed to torture our cats together. We are supposed to chase idols together. Don't go.   
  
Amy~  
I can't believe that this is happing. I called her parents. But I don't remember doing it. it isn't like me not to remember things. Now I watch as everyone sits here and waits. This waiting is killing me. I never have been impatient before. This is bad. Please, Serena. I need you. Without you I would not have any of these friends.  
  
Darien~  
I watch the doors hoping that they open. I keep willing that a doctor comes out here and tells me that my Meatball Head is alright. The more time goes by the more I can feel myself dying. Or is that her I feel? I would give anything to take away her pain, anything to have her safe here in my arms.  
  
Michelle~  
I can't feel the sea. It is like all life has stopped and is holding their breath. They are waiting to hear her tinkling laughter. I have doubted her so much. And now I don't know how to live without her. When did I become dependant on such a small girl?  
  
Amara~  
I keep seeing the image of Moonface's body lying on the ground. She looked so lifeless. I put her through hell when we first met. She taught me how valuable life really was. So how do I deal with this? She is like a treasure that I didn't realize I had. And now I am watching it crumble. So how do I do this?  
  
Hotaru~  
Serena is fighting for her life. She isn't supposed to be doing that. She is supposed to fight for everyone else. She is the Senshi of Light and Hope. She gave me hope. She trusted me when no one else would. What will happen to Reeny if she dies? Will I loose them both? I feel Trista hug me closer to comfort me. But I see the sadness in her eyes. I fear for the worst.  
  
The doctor finished the surgery and looked sadly at his college. He had heard about all the people in the waiting room. He was not looking forward to going in there.  
  
Mina~  
I feel like I'm falling down a hole. I don't know how to get out. I look up to meet the eyes of Darien. He looks worse than I feel. He has already lost so much. How will he react if he looses Serena too? How will we all react?  
  
Darien~  
I meet the eyes of Mina and I know that I am not the only one that can feel her pain. I glance around the room and I can tell everyone can. Her bound with all of us is strong. But is it strong enough to keep her from giving up? Please, Serena, we have died too many times to do this again. I can't loose you again.  
  
Serena~   
I feel hopelessness and despair surround me. I start walking towards the image of my mother just to be called back by something. I turn my head to look.  
  
Amara~  
The doctor has been taking so long. Please, princess, hold on for us. Don't leave us behind. Please, kitten, live...  
  
Amy~  
I feel the despair taking ahold of my body. I can't seem to fight it. She and I have been together for so long, the longest of us all. Why does this have to happen? Please, Serena, don't give up on us.  
  
Trista~  
I can feel the stream of time ripping. It is ripping out my soul. I know with each tear she is getting weaker. But I don't know how to stop it. I am so confused. I am not used to this feeling. If only stopping time can heal this.  
  
Serena~  
I can't see anything. So I turn back to my mom to see her smile at me.   
  
Lita~  
I can't believe I am here. I can't believe she is here. She should be eating all the cookies that I made for her. She should be making us laugh. She shouldn't be fighting for her life. I feel helpless. I hate this!  
  
Michelle~  
I feel the waves ripple with sadness. I feel her walking away. Please, No! Stay!   
  
Serena~  
I see her hold out a hand to me. I am so happy to see her. I can finally go home. I can finally be with my mother after so long.  
  
Darien~  
I can feel the emptiness take over where Serena belongs. I know she is leaving. I don't want her to leave. I suddenly lose my strength to pace and I sink to my knees in the middle of the waiting room. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up to see the tear-stained face of Raye.  
  
Raye~  
I can see her step away from her body. I watch as she looks back but she can't see me screaming her name in my mind. As she turns away from me I see Darien sink to his knees. I place my hand on his shoulder to give him what little comfort I can offer. I can see in his eyes that he knows she is leaving and I feel the tears fall down my face.  
  
The doctor walks in to see all the people in the room crying. 'It is almost like they can sense her body dying,' he thinks to himself. He sees the young man in the middle of the room look up at him with the most haunted eyes. He knows those eyes will haunt him in his dreams tonight.  
  
"I'm sorry. There isn't more I can do. Her body was badly damage from the impact of the car," the doctor said quietly to the people in the room. "You may see her to say your final good-byes."  
  
"Let her parents go first," Darien said quietly.  
  
Serena~  
I stop in front of my mother and she kissed me on my check. She gently turns me around and points behind me. I see my mom and dad crying. I see my brother crying too. That is odd, my brother never cries. I look in confusion at Queen Serenity. She just smiles at me and points again.  
  
Raye~  
I walk in the room after her parents. Darien wanted to go last. I think that he will stay until the last moment with her. I feel for him. I walk towards her body. It looks so frail. There aren't any tubes at least. Just the heart monitor. They are going to let her go. Part of me wants to scream that they are giving up too easily, but i know in my heart that Serena has already leaving us, there is nothing that we can do to keep her here.  
  
"Serena, I don't want you to go. But I know that you are. You are just waiting for us to say good bye now, aren't you? I just wanted you to know that I never hated you. I always admired you. You made a great leader and you have a wonderful heart. I wish that I had told you that sooner. One day we will be together again."  
  
I kiss her cold forehead and take one last look at her beautiful face and walk away. I can feel the tears falling down my face but I ignore them. I walk out to be hugged by Serena's mom. I turn and nod at the others and I watch Mina stands up and heads for the door.  
  
Mina~  
I see Raye come out in tears and I know that Serena is leaving. It isn't fair. She was supposed to live with us into the next thousand years. And sit down in the chair and take her cold hand a press it to my face.  
  
"Oh, Serena! Please don't leave me like this. We still have so much to do. But I guess begging you to stay isn't going to work. I could never beg you to do anything, that was your job. Do you remember when we first met Amara and Michelle? We both thought that Amara was hot guy. We were so stunned to find out that he was really a she." I chuckled without humor. "Oh, God, Serena I am going to miss you. I never told you this but you were my idol. I worshipped you. I wanted to be like you. Please don't forget about us. One day we will meet again."  
  
I press a kiss to the back of her hand and I rub the tears from my face. I walk to the door and take one last look over my shoulder at my best friend. I break down in tears on the outside of the door. I feel Trista come forward and take me to my seat as I see three familiar guys walk in the room. I recognize the Lights. I nod at them. Somehow I knew that they would be here. Then I watch Yaten disappear into Serena's room  
  
Yaten~  
I was shocked when our princess came to us and told us to go to Earth right away. The look on her face was so sad. She said Serena was dying. I watched as Seiya fell to his knees in despair. Then he suddenly got up and said let's go. Now I walk in to see the beautiful girl that I remember being so full life now so lifeless lying on the bed. I walk over to her bed and brush back her bangs.  
  
"I know that I was never really nice to you. I was always trying to push you away from us. But you seemed to draw each of us in. I loved you for your sparkle. I will miss you. Good bye, Sweet Moon Princess."  
  
I didn't know how to tell her how much I was hurting. I just brushed a kiss across her forehead where her crescent symbol was while she was Eternal Sailor Moon and walked out of the room into Taiki's waiting arms. I watch as Trista moved away from the sobbing Mina and walk into the room. I knew from the look on her face that this wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
Trista~  
I knew when I made that call that the Lights would come. I know that no one would blame me for having them here. They have every right to say good bye to Serena as they rest of us. I still feel the time line shredding apart. It is a little slower now. It is as if Serena is watching us say good bye before she gives in completely. I walk into her small room and look at the small girl lying in the bed. It is hard to believe that this is the same girl that has saved the world countless times. I sit on the edge of her bed and place my hand on her stomach.  
  
"Reeny would have grown here if you lived. You two were the first two to break through my outer shell. You refused to let me live in my own world while I guarded the Gates of Time. How do I deal with loosing you both? You were my friend. I love you, dear sweet girl. I hope you find peace."  
  
I watched as my tears fell on her body for a moment. Then kissed her cheek and whispered one last good bye and walked out of the room. I walked over to Lita and nodded for her to go in.  
  
Lita~  
I saw the wise Pluto come out and I saw the devastation on her face. And I knew. I walked in the room and gazed at my beloved friend. My heart broke. I knew I had to keep it together or else I would never say good bye. Not that I ever wanted to but I walked over to the chair and sat down. I pulled her cold hand in my lap and brushed my hand over her cheek.  
  
"Serena, please! I need you to come eat all my cooking and to laugh at all the stupid things I say. I love you. I was so lost before you came into my life. You trusted me when everyone else was afraid of me. Please, don't loose your light. Someday we will be together again."  
  
I felt the tears fall as I kissed her forehead and walked away. I felt Michelle's arms go around me as I walked out. I watched Taiki walk in the room with grim determination.  
  
Taiki~  
I was shocked at the news that this light hearted girl was dying. She was always so happy and always smiling. I look down at her still peaceful face and I felt the first tear fall. I now understand what she means to all of the others. I understand why Seiya felt so drawn to her in the first place.  
  
"Serena, forgive me. I never meant to push you away when we were here. You have more courage than anyone I have ever met. I will miss you more than you can imagine. Thank you for being so good to me."  
  
I placed a kiss to the back of her cold hand. I turned and walked away as more tears feel. I looked into Darien's eyes as I walked out and I saw such devastation there. I don't understand why they had to go through so much to lose each other now. Out of the corner of my eye I see Michelle walk into the room  
  
Michelle~  
I can hear the sea singing a sad song, mourning the passing of a sweet soul. I walk over to the unconscious princess and pull both her hands in mine.  
  
"Oh, Serena. You were always amazing. You never gave into other people's beliefs. I admired that about you. Even though it frustrated me. Thank you for giving me so much. Thank you for being you. Good bye, darling Princess."  
  
The sea's song sings louder in my ears as I lean to press a kiss to both of her hands. I walk out to find Amara's eyes. She looks so sad. I see Hotaru start to cry so I try to comfort her as Amara walks into the little room.  
  
Amara~  
Michelle's look spoke volumes to me. I can feel her hurting. I walk in the room as Hotaru's sobs reach my ears. I see my little kitten lying so lifeless on the bed. My heart feels like it was ripped form my chest.  
  
"Oh, Kitten. You need to wake up. So many people need you. But if you need to go, then we can't stop you. You hold such a special place in my heart. You taught me that each life was precious. But no one is more precious than you. You proved that time and time again. Please wait for all of us."  
  
I place a kiss on each side of her cheek and walked away from my delicate princess. Trista holds open her arms as I walk out and like a baby I crawl into them.  
  
Amy~  
I walk into the quiet room where the only sound was the slow sound of a beating heart. It was much too slow. I walk over to Serena and sit on the bed and face her.   
  
"You and I have been together the longest. Luna will be devastated. I am sure that she and Artemis will be really upset that they couldn't say goodbye. But they weren't allowed inside the hospital." I pause and watch the moniter for a minute. "I miss your laugh already. I don't want you to leave me yet. Who else is going to get me to leave my studies? Please, wait for us. We have to meet again. I love you."  
  
I whispered the last words as I bury my face in my hands. I stood up and kissed her forehead. I wonder if she knows how much I love her. I walk out and Darien pulls me in his arms. I know he is dying too.  
  
Hotaru~  
I watch as each person comes out. With each person my heart gets heavier and heavier. I stand up and take a deep breath. I walk in and see Serena lying there. The thought passes my head through that I could try to heal her. But I don't think that I can. I would gladly give up my life if it meant that she would live.  
  
"Serena, thank you for believing in me. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be alive. I would have died when I fought Pharaoh 90. Thank you. Please, tell Reeny that I love her too."  
  
As the sobs erupt from my body I pull away. I turn back to quickly brush a kiss across her cheek and then I flee the room to have Michelle catch me. I hear her trying to sooth me as she pats my back. But all I can see is the day Serena, Reeny and Darien took me to see the roses.  
  
Seiya~  
  
I feel like I'm dying too. I gaze at my Serena lying on the bed. I know that she never knew how much I cared, even though I tried to tell her. Somehow her naivity only drew me more to her. I have missed her so much while we were on our home planet. I never dreamed that when we came back she would be like this.  
  
"Odango, I love you. I really love you. Please, open those beautiful eyes of yours and look at me."  
  
I wait a few seconds and then I brush a kiss across her lips.  
  
"Your still beautiful. You still shine. But your light is fading, isn't it? I will miss you so much. I never had a chance to do all the things that I wanted to do with you. Good bye, Love. My sweet Serena."  
  
I feel more tears fall as I brush another kiss across her lips. I know that Darien needs to be in here. I know his pain. I know I must leave. And so as I walk out I look at Darien. He meets my eye and hugs me. Then he walks into the room to say goodbye to his love of two lifetimes.  
  
Darien~  
I know that I must do this. I put it off. I feel like this if final. She looks like she is sleeping. But she usually has half her covers thrown off. Her hair is down. I pick up a strand and bring it to my lips.  
  
"Oh, Serena…please don't go…you are my life…how do I go on without you?"  
  
I pick up her cold hand and bring it to my lips and hold it to my cheek, trying to will the life back into her.  
  
"We were supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo…together…we were supposed to get married. We were supposed to raise Reeny."  
  
I squeeze my eyes shut as I felt the tears fall. I didn't want to cry in front of her.  
  
"What about Reeny…oh…God…I'm loosing you both!"  
  
My heart burst like a damn and I buried my face in her stomach and sobbed.  
  
Serena~  
I listened to each of them say good bye. I felt the tears fall. I saw Seiya come in and I grabbed my mother's hand. I never knew that he loved me so much. But when I saw my dear Darien come in I started to sob. As he buried his face in my stomach I knew that I didn't want to go. I knew I wanted to stay with him. I turned my face pleadingly towards Queen Serenity. She smiled at me and hugged me again.  
  
Darien~  
I sobbed brokenly agianst Serena. I listened to her faint heartbeat. I imagined it getting stronger. I imagined her arms come around me to hug me. I knew my mind was playing tricks on me.  
  
"Serena, I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." A quiet voice said, breaking into my misery.  
  
Surprised I picked my head up to see the loveliest sight I have ever seen. Serena's sky blue eyes were open and looking at me. She had a smile on her face and her arms were around me.  
  
"Are you real?" I asked. I was scared that I lost my mind.  
  
"Yes, Muffin. I couldn't leave you. I need you too much."  
  
I did the only thing that I could do I kissed her deep and then hollered for joy.  
  
About the time that Darien discovered that Serena was awake the other Senshi felt her return as well. Trista felt the time line fix itself. Michelle heard the sea quiet it's song. Raye saw Queen Serenity heal Serena's body. Seiya felt his heart mend. And each of them felt the pain being replaced with joy. Slowly smiles spread across their faces to confuse Serena's family.  
  
Then they heard Darien cry out for joy. They all rushed to the door to see Darien and Serena kissing passionately. Serena was completely healed and happy.  
  
When she turned to them she smiled.  
  
"Serena!" Raye called as she rushed forward to embrace Serena. "I felt you leaving."  
  
"It wasn't my moment for goodbye." Serena said as she looked at each of them. "I love you guys too."  
  
The End  



End file.
